Project Summary/Abstract: The purpose of this project is to develop, produce, and evaluate a multimedia-training program for Court Appointed Special Advocate (CASA) and Guardian ad Litem (GAL) volunteers and program staff. The program, called CASA/GAL Academy, will be delivered both on the Web and DVD, providing CASA/GAL volunteers and staffs with two home-based technologies for receiving high quality and comprehensive continuing education courses. Volunteers and staff can register for courses through their CASA/GAL programs or individually and complete them to meet training requirements. In Phase I, we will develop content and measures for 1 of 10 modules on dealing with adolescents in relation to information needed by family or juvenile court judges to make informed disposition decisions. We will fully develop the Representing Adolescents in Court module testing prototypes of both DVD and Website versions. The program will be designed to give volunteers information about youths in transition to adulthood in simple and practical terms. The program will use an interactive multimedia format with youth interviews and adult testimonials that are related to case scenarios drawn from situations involving family or juvenile court involved youth. The evaluation study will assess involve 136 CASA/GAL volunteers and program staff to evaluate the materials and development of enhanced knowledge and skills for working with adolescents. Project Narrative: This project could have a significant impact on the well-being of adolescents who are involved with the child welfare and court systems by assisting court volunteers to more clearly determine the needs of youth who are at risk of placement or continued neglect and abuse. The project would provide information on adolescents and their development status and needs. This information would lead to higher quality court reports and more appropriate developmentally related recommendations. These reports are crucial in informing courts (judges) and assisting them in handing down appropriate and necessary dispositional orders. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]